Tommorow is Another Day
by verifyvenus
Summary: There's nothing that Lucas loves more than his favourite cartoon, Fredbear and friends. So when they open a restaurant for it, with Lucas' hero, Fredbear himself, you can imagine how happy he is. But in the end will an abusive brother and a mysterious killer ruin his happiness forever.


**Hey Guys, #verifyvenus here with my second fanfiction. This story is following the mind of the crying child from FNAF 4, with events leading up to the 'bite' from the fourth game. I hope you enjoy and remember to follow and review, I love the feedback.**

Lucas' day had been miserable, school was terrible. The mean kids had beat him up after finding his Freddy Fazbear plushie hidden away in his bag. But he didn't care, he was just glad that Freddy was okay. He had a plushie of the whole gang, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox. But his favourite, the one h he would never take to school in fear of losing it. Was Fredbear.

Lucas opened the door to his home. The entrance hall was an empty hall with nothing a grandfather clock, the walls were plain grey and very boring. Two doors led to the left and right areas of the room. Lucas turned to the left, the living room. Not much was in this room either. A couple of leather sofa, domes hanging pictures and a worn out TV.

His father was sat watching the box with his brother, sister and mother.

'Hey guys,' Lucas said in a small voice. The responses he got were just as he expected. His sister didn't speak but continued to stare at the TV. His brother welcomed him with a, 'welcome home twerp.' His mother, the only who cared, smiled at him and waved. His father however turned away his attention from the TV and directed it towards Lucas. 'Lunch money,' he said. Lucas knew what he meant. His mother had given him a five pound note to use for lunch, but his father expected at least three pound back. The bullies had took all Five pound.

'The mean kids, they took it,' Lucas said in a quiet voice, knowing what was coming. But he didn't get it. His father stood up and walked out the room, stopping as he passed Lucas and saying, 'you are a disappointment to this family.'

Lucas' faviourite cartoon, Fredbear and Friends was on the TV, but he wasn't in the mood for watching it, instead he turned around and walked to his room. Like the rest of his house, it was quite plain. He had a scruffy carpet, a half broken bed and a Fredbear and Friends poster hanging on the wall.

But the pride and joy of his room were his plushies, they were sat in the corner, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. Lucas took Freddy out of his bag and set him down with the others then walked over to his bed and sat down. His best friend sat next to him, Fredbear. People called him sad because of this, but Fredbear was different, different from the others in way that Lucas just couldn't explain to anyone, it's not like they'd believe him anyway.

Lucas sat for five minutes in complete silence, not saying a word even to his friends. After a while there was a knock on his door. 'Come in,' Lucas said in his quiet voice. It was his mum. 'Lucas, honey you okay,' she said in that soft soothing voice of hers. She was the only one cared, his brother abused him, his sister was a bitch and his father usually flat out ignored him. His mother was the light in his darkness. The one human thing that kept him going.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Lucas responded, a smile on his face and for the first time in weeks, it wasn't a fake one. 'Ok, glad to know you're okay,' his mum responded. But as she got up to leave she spotted the bruise marks on Lucas' left arm, remindersof the bullies from his school.

'What's that,' Lucas' mum said, bringing her hand up to Lucas' arm. 'It's nothing,' Lucas responded, shying away from his mother and rolling down his sleeve in an attempt to hide the marks. 'They did it again didn't they, your brother and his friend,' she suntil 'No Mum, it's fine,' Lucas answered. But his mother would not take what he was saying. 'I think me and you're brother need a bit of a chat,' she said. 'No please Mum that will just make it worse,' Lucas argued.

'Well fine,' his mother gave in, 'but promise me that if anything happens you will tell me.' 'Yes Mum,' Lucas promised, it was one that he would never be able to keep.

'On the upside,' his mum continued, 'look what I found in the paper.' Lucas doubted it would be anything capable of cheering him up, but he decided for his mother case, it was worth looking at. But what he saw made his heart leap, it was an advert for a new restaurant. But not any restaurant a Fredbear and Friends themed restaurant. It was called Fredbear's Family Diner and had two characters from the show. Bonnie and Fredbear.

'Wow mum it looks awesome,' Lucas said, his voice full of adrenaline from this new discovery. 'And guess what?' His mum carried on. 'What?' Lucas asked, his voice full of confusion.

'You're having your birthday there,' she replied. It was exactly 6 days until Lucas' birthday and this was a perfect way to celebrate it. 'Oh thank you thank you so much,' Lucas hugged his mum tightly around the waist. 'It's okay sweety, now pop off to sleep, school in the morning,' she continued.

Even the thought of the hell hole that Lucas called school couldn't cool his excitement now, he jumped into bed as his mother closed the door behind her and slowly drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that tommorow was to be the start of something terrible

 **So there it was, my FNAF fanfiction, hope you enjoyed and don't forgot to follow and review. Give me feedback, was the story good or not, what could I do better. It all comes down to your opinion. Thanks for reading and stay awesome!**


End file.
